ANBU Commander
by Mr. Inferno
Summary: Naruto first wielder of the Hiraishin Bloodline, was quickly put into ANBU and in time he became the ANBU Commander. Now the Sandaime Hokage is telling him to train a genin team. Team 8 meet Naruto Uzumaki. NaruHina ShikaTema. NEED HELP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter **

**Hey, I have finally found courage to start a fic! Anyway hope you like it.**

_Mutters, Thoughts  
_Talking  
**Shouting, Bjuus talking****  
Human shouting, **Human shouting quieter  
(AUTHOR NOTES)

On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

The council room was in uproar, the civilian side calling for the death of the sleeping new born in Hizuren Sarutobi arms, while the ninja side calling for his safe keeping. Finally Hizuren had enough.

With a mighty shout Hizuren ROARED "Enough!. Now the people calling for his death give me one good reason as to why I should let a new born baby die. "

Fugaku Uchiha angrily and hatefully said "I want nothing to do with that demon, but I want that thing to burn."

Kasuka Haruno (Weak cherry blossom I think) screeched" He is a beast, demon a monster he is the **Kyuubi, he** should die right now" with that Kasuka took a kunai and was about to throw it, when she was stopped by the killing intent leaping off Haishi Hyuuga.

With the ever so famous cold Hyuuga voice Haishi stated calmly.

"If you value that arm, you will drop that kunai **Now**"

Now fearful and smelly in that place, she done the only thing she could. Foam at the mouth and faint.

Hizuren sighed and called two ANBU members to take Kasuka to the hospital. Now the banshee was out of the way, Danzo suggested his idea which was also backed up by Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado.

"Hokage-Sama, I have a suggestion" the hardened war hawk said after all the noise was over.

"And what is that Danzo, hmm" Hizuren said already knowing the answer.

"I think you already know what I'm thinking, but for others in this room I'll say it I think we should  
put him in ANBU" Danzo said, there were gasps around the room. A spiky haired woman named Inuzuka Tsume, leapt off her seat.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she barked"putting a pup in a team with assassins', your mad!" she barked again her dog, Kuromaru nodding.

"We agree with Tsume, that's a stupid idea and it's even stupider than your plan to try and revive root" The Ino-Shika-Chou group said with Inochi and Chouza nodding.

"I also agree with Shikaku it's a un- logical idea" said Haishi coldly.

Danzo bit back saying "I don't care what you think though, and Hokage-Sama if you don't agree with me something may happen to little Naruto there, if you understand what I'm saying."

Hizuren curiously, quietly and calmly "Is that a threat I hear Danzo" though outside he was calm inside he was freaking out.

_Crap, Danzo will kill Naruto if I don't agree though I wonder how. I've let the council have too much power. Forgive me Minato._

With that final thought "Fine let's have a vote, this will include both councils _unfortunately"_ with that Hizuren told everyone to get the black and white balls out and the grey balls, as he got a basket out he started passing the basket around. Everyone could seewho chose what. While Hizuren wrote down who voted for what_._

(Paper Hizuren is writing on) White Ball-Yes (WB) Black Ball-No (BB) Grey Ball- (GB)

Yamanaka Inochi-BB Haruno Kasuka-BB

Akamichi Chouza-BB Tezema Hijoushiki-WB

Nara Shikaku-BB Damu Funuke-WB

Abraume Shibi-GB Sashou Rikiryou-WB

Hyuuga Haishi-BB Roba Futoi-WB

Uchiha Fugaku-GB Haiki Haiga-WB

Inuzuka Tsume-BB Choppiri Konki-WB

"This was so expected_, I should've not become Hokage, I'm a dumbass _because of this tie it will be up to Uchiha -san and Abraume-san, choose wisely."

(Done)

Hope you like it next chapter I may do a poll or time skip. I know its short but I haven't thought anything out really.

Please review

The names are real as well


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to make this one longer and we'll have some flashbacks.

HUMAN SHOUTING_**, **_Talking_**  
**__Mutters, Whispers and Thoughts and flashbacks  
_**Bjuus talking, BJUUS SHOUTING**

On with the story

"Well Uchiha-san and Aburame-san, choose now your answer may change Kono-" Hizuren said before he was rudely interuppeted by Danzo.

"Uchiha-san may I talk to you...alone" Danzo talked calmly and with that Danzo got out of his chair and left the room, with Fugaku following. There were hushed whispers and a shout of someone shouting about Uchiha pride, then there were more hushed whispers and then Danzo and Fugaku came in to the council room smirking.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely Interuppeted" Hizuren took this time to glare at Danzo who smirked again"Your vote may change Konoha, so what do you choose do you say yes to the idea or no, hmm" with that Fugaku kept looking at the white ball and the black ball.

"I choose...................................................................................................................the white ball" there were eyes widening in shock and jaws hanging open Fugaku the Uchiha Head, a man who wanted the boy they were going to put in ANBU, dead. One thing was sure Danzo has something to do with this.

"Ok, Aburame-san it's your turn" Hizuren said still shocked.

"White ball, my reason for this is he has great potential in him and raising him in ANBU will bring that out, plus my bugs' sense two different chakras in him" Shibi stated calmly.

"What! Are you sure about that Aburame-san" Hizuren shouted now shocked about this situation  
_I knew I should of not taken this job curse Tobirama-sensei for sweet talking me "_Haishi-san_, _can you check for me".

"Of course Hokage-sama" with that Haishi turned on his Byakugan and saw Shibi was right "Hokage-sama there is Red chakra and Yellow chakra and the normal Blue one the red chakra goes to his chakra coils and makes them bigger, while the yellow goes all through his body but it mostly goes to his legs and makes them stronger, right now I would say he has at least low Genin chakra." Said shocked that a boy who was born hours before has Low Genin chakra but because he was the Head of the Hyuuga he kept his shock back.

"WHAT, his potential is great even greater than the Yondaime's maybe he should be in ANBU" Hizuren pondered.

"HOKAGE-SAMA YOU CANT POSSIBLY BE THINKI-" Tsume's outburst was cut short by the glares she received, "_sorry_" she whispered quietly.

"Now I can't do anything about their decision. Now onto other matters, I will have to tell the civilians about Naruto."

30 minutes later

"Now I know you're happy about the Kyuubi's defeat" Hizuren shouted to the crowd, there was a loud roar of approval from the crowd "but the Kyuubi in spirit is not dead" Hizuren once again shouted to the shocked crowd.

"So the Kyuubi is still alive!!, where is it I want it dead now" there were other shouts of "Yeah" and "Slay the demon" and one retired ninja made it worse by saying it had to be sealed in someone which was followed by "Kill the host", "Destroy the vessel" and "The Kyuubi will break free" but they were quieted down by the likes of Hatake Kakashi, The Ninja Council and The Professor A.K.A Hizuren Sarutobi killing intent.

"The demon is dead in body just not dead in spirit his spirit, was sealed by the Yondaime otherwise known as Namikaze Minato in this boy Namikaze-Uzamaki Naruto his own son. Will you honour his spirit by killing his own son? Hmm, it's disgraceful you should be disgusted of yourselves."

There were murmurs through the crowd as they thought about his words.

"But what about the Kyuubi what if the seal isn't stronger enough, what if the Kyuubi breaks free!! " more shouts of approval which Hizuren quickly quieted with his next statements "You dolts!, the Yondaime was a expert seal master, he knew what he was doing and he was trained by Jiraiya who was trained by me and I was trained by the Nidaime, so do you doubt three Hokage's and a Sannin. Hmm."Now the villagers felt stupid, how could they doubt the people who protected them for generations?

"Now go back to your homes. _That was long and annoying, how could they be so ignorant_".

1 Year time skip

Hizuren Sarutobi was a Ninja god among Ninja, he was named the professor for knowing every jutsu in the village but here he was worn out because of a baby. Currently he was taking Naruto to a place called Ichiraku Ramen he knew the owner and his daughter, their names were Teuchi and Ayame and they made great ramen. As he entered the store he said a Hello.

"Good Morning Teuchi and Ayame"

"Good morning Hokage-sama" Teuchi replied

"May I have a two bowls of ramen and make one small; I'm going to feed Naruto his first bowl of ramen"

"Is that so, I'll make his one on the house" Teuchi said joyfully a massive smile on his face.

Sarutobi sweat dropped "Why his bowl only. Hmm"

"Money doesn't grow on tree's Hokage-Sama and this is a small business"

"Fine" Sarutobi agreed

After that Sarutobi took the ramen and got some chopsticks got some of the ramen blew on it, and gave it to Naruto his eyes widened at the face Naruto had. It was one of pure joy Naruto had smiled his small fangs showing and his eyes lit up. Naruto was going to be a ramen lover.

1 year 6 months time skip

Flashback

_Sarutobi gave Naruto to a Jounin he thought he could trust and that Jounin "Accidently lost him in front of the Uchiha gates" after he demoted the Jounin to a Genin. He put chakra into his legs and speeded of to the Uchiha district and found Fugaku ready to do a _

_**Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu**_

_But luckily Haishi got Naruto gave him to his wife, who sped off to the Hyuuga Clan House and then turned on his Byakugan, slid into the Advanced Jyuuken and leapt at Fugaku who tried to stab him but he jumped over the kunai still heading to Fugaku twisting his body so his palm was going to hit Fugaku's face, about 7 inches before Fugaku's face he gathered chakra into his palm and right when he was about to hit him in the face he let all the chakra go and hit Fugaku in the face, who fell back 7 meters and into a house._

_When Haishi got on the ground again, Hizuren found him glaring at a wall. Then Hizuren demanded to know what happened and what happened to Naruto. Who replied with the story and his fight with Fugaku and told him that Naruto was with his wife._

_Flashback end_

And right after his good day with the Hyuuga's.

_Flashback_

_Hizuren was currently walking to the Hyuuga clan House with a now 2year and 6 month old Naruto to meet up with Haishi's wife Harumi (Springtime Beauty) Hyuuga for a. Play date. _

_10 minutes later_

"_Good Morning Hokage-sama" Harumi bowed_

"_Good Morning Harumi-san, thank you for taking Naruto-Chan from the incident"_

"_Is that little Naruto, why does he have Fangs?"_

"_Erm, it's probably from his tenant. Anyway where is Hinata-Chan?"_

"_Follow me Hokage-sama, Hina-chan is trying to walk it is a very funny site" with that Hizuren followed Harumi and the site he found was so cute, he actually cried while Harumi stared at him like he just told her, he was a woman._

"_Hokage-sama, are you seriously crying" Harumi looked like she was going to burst out laughing until her lungs blew up._

"_Harumi you cannot tell anyone of this, my reputation will be ruined" Hizuren said gravely_

"_Of course Hokage-sama. _Your reputation is already ruined old man, everyone knows you're a perv.

( **Author Notes-I just noticed something I can't do whispers or thoughts in flash backs so, in flashbacks it will be normal writing and people do not forget to vote on the poll, on my profile and if you don't want to just put it in a review and if you don't know the questions it is Should Fugaku die? And what should team 8 be?**)

"_Good, I will be taking my leave" with that Hizuren left._

_With baby Naruto and baby Hinata_

_Naruto stared curiously, at Hinata who stared back. He started to walk over to her and play with her play blocks. (Lego, Lol)Hinata started to play with Naruto as well and in no time they were best buds._

_1 Hour later_

_Naruto and Hinata were snuggled up together; Naruto had his thumb in his mouth while Hinata crawled into a ball position and snuggled close to Naruto (awwwwwwwww)._

_Flashback end _

So after the Uchiha "incident" he gave Naruto to an ANBU, but what Hizuren didn't know was this ANBU was a spy working for Iwa and he knew this was the Konoha no Kiiroi Senko son and he was going to have his revenge as The Yellow Flash slaughtered his entire clan.

He was going to leave Konoha take this demon and kill it and become a hero, he thought this would be easy so he didn't check the guard duty his plan may have worked if the, Copy Ninja Kakashi son of the White fang Sakumo Hatake was on guard duty and he was pissed.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi was pissed some no name Chuunin named Kurenai burned his Icha Icha paradise and called him a grey haired perv, then the Hokage put him on guard duty and now some guy is trying to steal sensei's Kid. Wait what!!

Normal P.O.V

"Oi what do you think your doing" Kakashi shouted to the man who was trying to steal Naruto.

"Oh I'm just taking my son to Sunagakure after my wife died, I want to start anew" so as he was going to go out the gates.

Kakashi said "It may have worked if I was some low Ninja and he wasn't my sensei's son. Baka."

The guy who was trying to steal Naruto put Naruto down and said "My name is Kentaro Michio, I'm telling you this because this will be the last thing you hear!!"

Kentaro ran in front of Kakashi and said

**Doton: Retsudo Tenshou no Jutsu - Revolving Split Earth Palm Technique**

When he said this the earth around Kakashi twisted and churned around him trying to flatten him using a quick **Kararimi **he got out and used a **Raikou Tanto **and threw it at his foe who used a  
**  
Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu - Earth Wall Technique**

To create a wall in front of him, the lightning dagger nearly got through.

"You're a bad Ninja, I should end this" Kakashi taunted

"Shut up, you may be strong for your age but it doesn't mean you can kill me" Kentaro said shocked that a 15 year old was this strong.

With that Kakashi made five **Kage bushins - Shadow Clone **the clones went and grabbed onto the Ninja while Kakashi started hand seals. (You have to know what comes next)

**RAIKIRI!!**

Kentaro was shocked for three reasons was a technique that was used to kill 10 of his clan members, could actually see the lightning chakra 3. He was going to die.

With that Kakashi leapt at his opponent and stabbed the **Raikiri **through the guys heart. With the messy stuff cleaned up he told one of his shadow clones to tell the Hokage about what happened.  
While he checked on Naruto who was unsurprisingly asleep.

15 Minutes later

Sarutobi was in the council room at his desk after Naruto's kidnap Iwagakure had demanded Kakashi's head but he had solved that out A.K.A Killing Intent.

But now he had another problem he had to start Naruto's training early.

Done

It's 2000 PLUS words hope you liked it and **ONCE AGAIN DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE OR PUT YOUR VOTE IN A REVEIW.**

If you have any thing you wanna know about pm me or something and **I NEED A FEMALE OC SO IF YOU WANT YOUR OC IN HERE IT HAS TO BE A GIRL, SHE WILL BE TENZO'S LOVE INTREST.**


	3. Hanabi's Kidnap

**Chap 3**

**Sorry people, I just found and old game and I've been playing it too much. Also should I put Sai with Kakashi or put an OC?**

**Don't Own Naruto**

HUMAN SHOUTING_**, **_Talking_**  
**__Mutters, Whispers and Thoughts and flashbacks  
_**Bjuus talking, BJUUS SHOUTING**

**On with the story!**

2 year Timeskip

----Sarutobi P.O.V----

I was walking to the Sarutobi clan house, people bowing waving and smiling at me as I walked down the road, this is what I loved seeing the people in a happy mood but deep down I knew the monsters inside them.

After that Incident with Naruto I had to do a loyalty check, with **EVERY SINGLE NINJA **there was about nine thousand Ninja in the village and we were still recovering from the Kyuubi attack, the Kyuubi took six thousand ninja with him when he died in body and that was nearly half the amount of ninja at the time.

As I passed the guards, and went into the house I quickly went to Naruto's room and saw him playing with some spelling blocks. I went to check what he was spelling and I was shocked and freaked out by what he spelt, there it was in capital letters the name Kyuubi as I took the blocks from him and burned them with a quick fire jutsu I looked back at him. He was looking at me, his eyes were sad, but they quickly changed when I gave him a sweet he loved them.

"Naruto, do you know what a ninja is?" I asked him softly

"Of Cwourse I know what a Nwinja is! a Nwinja is someone who Pwotects the village, Jiji-san that what I wanna be! (He's only 2)" Naruto exclaimed

Sarutobi had a good laugh"Is that so Naruto, well I'm going to train you to be one"

Naruto had a wide eyed look, now Naruto wasn't so young that he didn't know who a Kage was and that's why he had that look "That's so cool!" With that Sarutobi picked Naruto up and took him to the living room on his way there he made a **Kage Bushin** to get some books.

In the Living Room

"Ok Naruto you will be learning things about Chakra and the basics stuff you would normally learn in the academy and you will be chakra exercises. "

Naruto nodded"Let's start Jiji" with that Naruto punched his arm into the air. Naruto quickly learned the leaf exercise, the kunai exercise and the tree walking exercise and nearly completed the water walking exercise.

----End Sarutobi P.O.V-----

The rest of the year had been like that, until Sarutobi sended him to a man called Maito Gai and they went to (Gold Leaf) alone to train in a style that Naruto's mother used, it was called Uzumaki no Hakai (Whirlpool of Destruction)( there are lots more but Hakai can mean that ).

After he mastered it, he went back to the village for his birthday party which he had to miss, he was now five years old. About a month after with Naruto just chilling out, Sarutobi decided he should learn Genjutsu under an attractive woman called Yuuhi Kurenai a woman aiming to be Genjutsu master.

After a year, with Kurenai in which she constantly had to correct him in everything and I mean everything, it was safe to say Naruto wasn't a Genjutsu natural like he was in Taijutsu.

After Sarutobi sent him to a man called Hatake Kakashi, this is where Naruto got really excited as it was his Ninjutsu training, and by the end of his training he was a future Ninjutsu master, younger brother of Kakashi Hatake and a Chuunin who was the villages pride and prodigy.

Hokage's office

"Naruto I haven't seen you for long, at least 5 years you've changed a lot (Thought)_You look so much like your father_" Sarutobi said

"I know Jiji, he he" Naruto said while grinning his foxy grin, indeed he had changed he now wore the normal chuunin outfit but the shirt was a short sleeved shirt and it was black and he had a black headband.

"You know Naruto, if you want you could go for the Jounin Exa-" Sarutobi was interrupted by Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama! Hiashi-sama's second daughter has been kidnapped! By the Shinobi-Gashira (Head Ninja)"

Sarutobi shared a look with Naruto, with that Signal Naruto shushin'ed (Shushin-Body Flicker) out of the Hokage tower.

In a Forest

A man wearing the Kumogakure Flak Jacket and a Headband that covered his right eye he looked about forty-two and had a goatee and underneath his headband was white bandages covering the top part of his head.

"Ha Ha Ha, now that I have her, I will return to Kumo and become a hero I may even become Raikage" he laughed sinisterly

"Stop!, why have you stolen my daughter?" The cold voice of Harumi Hyuuga shocked the Kumo ninja.

He was too wrapped up in his ego and didn't even sense her coming!

_I have to kill her fast, if I don't she might alert more people_ the Ninja thought, that he gently put her on the floor, and he didn't want damaged goods.

The Kumo ninja started some hand seals

**Raiton: Raikou Bakuha no Jutsu - Lightning Style: Lightning Blast**

The Ninja fingers started making electricity, after he made it go on all his fingers on his right hand he thrust out his hand outwards to Harumi, the electricity moving to Harumi at fast speeds.

Harumi with her Byakugan on easily dodged it and ran forwards to her opponent, gathering chakra to her fingers she thrust her fingers outwards to the man's heart, he dodged and grabbed her wrist while also turning his chakra into electricity eager to see her shocked and dead.

So that's why he was surprised when she turned into water, and he knew the things about electricity and water which meant he was shocked instead.

Jumping back he checked himself, he was now supporting first degree burns and it didn't help that she was running at him both of her hands glowing blue. He had studied the Hyuuga and he knew if he was by one of those his body would be overloaded with chakra and melt from the inside.

Dodging the hits barely, he started some more hand seals for another jutsu

And after finishing them and pouring half of his chakra in to the jutsu he shouted

**Raiton; RaiRyu Rendan- Lightning Style Lightning Dragon Attack**_ She has no chakra left, this is great it will either leave her paralyzed or dead!_

Harumi looked at the roaring lightning dragon coming at her, she knew she might be dead after this and with one final thought; she closed her eyes and waited.

She heard multiple voices shout **Kaze no Yaiba and **then felt a gust of wind come from behind her

"Oi, take this" Naruto said seriously while throwing a soldier pill to her, which Harumi took graciously.

"Who the hell are you!_ (Thought)Crap things just got worse; I can still kill both of them, I'm the head of ninja in Kumo"_

"I am the super awesome boy wonder Uzamaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted as well as smiling.

Starting more hand seals the Kumo ninja shouted

**Raikou Bushin No Jutsu-Lightning Bushin **

Four lightning bushin came enough to equal with Naruto's wind bushins. The bushins started to make some hand seals all of them shouted

**HekiReki no Yaiba- Blade of Thunder/Thunder Blade**

It was wind against thunder as they charged at each other all bushins kicking, slashing and punching,

While the casters stood back glaring at each other with hate. As they started gathering chakra a storm came over them enhancing their affinities further, they charged at each other wind around Naruto and Lightning against the Kumo ninja, they pulled back their fist and thrust it outwards punching each other's fist making a shock wave. Destroying the area around them.

They continued fighting, barely being seen after ten minutes or so they both fell back panting hard. Starting some hand seals the Kumo ninja shouted

**Raikou: Jiten Raikou Dangan- Lightning Style: Spinning Lightning Shot**

The man opened his hand and a ball of electric started to appear, suddenly lightning started to shoot out of it spinning fast and it was going to straight to Naruto. Naruto thinking fast started some hand seals and shouted

**Fuuton: Reiki Kaze No Jutsu - Wind Style: Aura of the winds**

A wind shield came around Naruto deflecting the bolts of lightning back at the Kumo Nin, who was running out of chakra so he couldn't dodge it. Grunting at the pain from the lightning bolt he found that his stomach was punctured.

"I admit your strong but the jutsu I'm about to do will turn you into ash" the Kumo Nin shouted,

As he started some hand seals, a purple haired girl with white glowing eyes and veins going around her eyes came out from the wood glaring at the Kumo Nin she was in white pyjamas, after they got over the shock she shouted

"Give me back my sister!" her cold voice shocked the 3 people in the destroyed plains.

"Hinata, get out of here now!"Harumi Hyuuga shouted fearing for her daughter's life.

For Naruto it was different, instead of fearing for her life he looked at her with love, care and admiration, in his mind he vowed to protect her with his life.

"Ah the little gaki thinks she can kill me. Hilarious." Finishing the hand seals he yelled

**Raiton: Arashi no Susano-o- Lightning style: Storm of Susano-o**

Suddenly a storm gathered in the area and a fist made of thunder came down on the plains.

Its speed was slow compared to other Lightning jutsu but its size made up for that, Naruto quickly thinking started hand seals for an S-ranked defensive wind jutsu he made himself, after finishing them he shouted

**Fuuton: Mamori no Shi KyouSei Gufuu - Wind Style: Defence of the Four Great Tornados**

With that saying four gigantic tornados came to existence starting a battle with the fist of electricity, Naruto was going to add more chakra so the tornados could absorb the lightning, too bad he never saw the Rai Bushin knock him out...

Done

**Finished, also I would like to say something R.I.P Hatake Kakashi; you will always be remembered as a great ninja, known for your strength and Humour.**

**Who should be on Naruto's team other than Hinata?**

**Reveiw!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people!, I just made a forum for OC's so if you can put your OC on there I would appreciate it, and I need a beta to make my fight scenes better! So if you want to be the beta just PM me or something.

HUMAN SHOUTING_**, **_Talking_**  
**__Mutters, Whispers and Thoughts and flashbacks  
_**Bjuus talking, BJUUS SHOUTING**

I don't own Naruto. So now on with the story.

Naruto woke up in a lush green forest. He looked around him and he saw giant birds flying above his head, he looked in front of him and saw a stone path leading to a giant tree. With nowhere else to go he headed to the giant tree.

As he was nearing the tree he heard growls, and they sounded demonic.

As he got to the tree, he felt a massive chakra source. Suddenly he heard a shout.

"**So, the container finally visits. You should do it more often, it gets boring killing rabbits" The Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was said to him but it sounded more like a yell.**

"What the heck! Why the hell are you in here?"

"**Well I'll tell you a story and don't interrupt me; I'll answer questions at the end. See it all started when a man named Madara Uchiha"**

"Wait Madara Uchiha, isn't he supposed to be dead!"

"**Boy, didn't I say don't interrupt me!**"

"I'm Sorry"

"**What ever just don't interrupt me again**"

"Okay, carry on"

"**Anyway, Madara Uchiha. Founder of the Uchiha Clan came to my den on October the 8****th****. He was still angry at his defeat to Hashirama Senju, so he came to me using the Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan to control me and set me on Konoha.**"

"So, you're telling me you got controlled by a guy who was supposed to be dead?"

"**Yes. Yes I am**"

"Man that must be humiliating, you must of got laughed at or growled at. Whatever you Bjuus do"

Snarling and unleashing a bit of his killing intent, this to Naruto was like facing three kages. Kyuubi Shouted** "Shut up you stupid, meat bag. If I wasn't chained to this tree you would be dead. Your ashes turning into ashes, your eyes popping out of your skull, your internal organs-"**

Gaining courage"Ok, Ok calm down. Anyway why am I here anyway?"

"**In case you didn't know, a Rai Bushin is about to kill you."**

"Seriously!!, I need to train more man, I need to learn some more jutsu I'll ask Jiji"

"**Anyway, I've brought you here to lend you some of my chakra. I'll give you what you can handle" **With that last saying he kicked Naruto out.

"**And one last thing Naruto. Save the girl and kick the guy's ass"**

"What else do you expect of me" Naruto's Foxy Grin assured Kyuubi.

--Real World—

The Rai Bushin felt danger as he was going to the Hyuuga's, but shook it off as nerves. As he was about to call of his jutsu, he suddenly shocked out of existence.

A red Shockwave went over the plains. Suddenly Harumi grabbed Hinata and quickly shielded her.  
The Shinobi-Gashira not knowing what was happening started hand seal, only for his hands to fall off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. MY HANDS, MY HANDS, MY HANDS, MY HANDS MY HANDS MY HANDS MY HANDS. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto appeared before him, his Kyuubi eyes looking into the man's soul. With a wind blade that had lightning and water around it and was actually visible.

_I am so screwed, damn. _With that last thought his head rolled off his shoulders while his body was thrown far, far, far away.

With his battle over, he passed out. The last thing he saw was the little girl running towards him while the older woman ran to the cradle with the little girl.

**Finished**

**Sorry it's short, but at least I got a chapter out. I still need a beta. Has anyone played Fire Emblem, because I only know two people on this site who play it. If you play it tell me what your fav class is.****If you have an OC, can you put him or her on my forum. I won't use him or her.**

**Poll**

**What summoning should Hinata have? Choose 2**

**Sabre Toothed Tiger**

**Eagle or Bird**

**Hawk**

**Shark**

**Eel**

**Lion**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating faster, but I just started school today so...

Anyway go check out my Forum, it's getting more posts and stuff and now it's not only about OC's because has created a new topic about his OC stealing scrolls off the Hyuuga's. So go look at it.

HUMAN SHOUTING_**, **_Talking_**  
**__Mutters, Whispers and Thoughts and flashbacks  
_**Bjuus talking, BJUUS SHOUTING**

After the battle, which by now had spread through the village some saying Naruto stole Hanabi and set the whole thing up while others says he didn't. But by now Sarutobi and the council had unanimously agreed to make Naruto a Jounin to which Naruto was ecstatic about and they all agreed he would continue with his training.

Then Sarutobi had to deal with Kumo asking for revenge by threats of War from Konoha and Suna and it was agreed that the top ANBU in all elemental villages would go on a mission together in four years.

After that was sorted out, he had to find a suitable Kenjutsu master that could help Naruto makes his own style, but he figured he would deal with it later. But now he was going to visit Naruto in hospital.

On his way there Sarutobi was listening to the villager's whispers, even the people who hated Naruto still after he became the village Prodigy had given respect to him. He thought he had lost hope for the villager's sense.

As he went into the hospital past the Secretary and into Naruto's room he could hear three different voices. It seemed that Harumi and Hinata had come to visit.

"Hello, Harumi I didn't expect you to be here" Sarutobi said

"Well I just came to say thank you, and as I was about to leave he woke up and he started talking to Hinata." Harumi replied.

"Hmm. I see, well you can stay" Sarutobi's reply put a smile on Hinata's face.

==10 minutes Later==

As Hinata was leaving, Naruto had a sad look on his face.

"But do you have to go!" Naruto shouted

"I'm sorry Naruto; I'll try to come tomorrow." Hinata quiet reply made Naruto cheer up.

"It's time to go Hinata" Harumi's shout from the hospital corridor alerted Hinata that she had to go, as Hinata was leaving. Sarutobi sat down in the chair Harumi was previously in.

"Hello Naruto, are you feeling any better" Sarutobi's grandfather face was on at the moment.

"Of course I am Jiji! I'm ready to train again" Naruto's foxy grin changed Sarutobi's face to the nice grandfather face.

As Sarutobi was about to reply, he found the perfect person to train Naruto.

"Naruto I've found the perfect person to train you. His name is Inferuno Ryuu (I will tell you now he won't be a major OC not even Minor) and-"

"Wait you mean the Inferuno Ryuu! The Aka no Ryuu! He's said to be one of the greatest sword masters in the world. I cannot believe I'm training under him that is so cool!"

"As I was saying he has a son about your age that you may get along with" Sarutobi replied to Naruto's outburst.

"Anyway I will get Kakashi to escort you to" Nearly forgetting Sarutobi did a quick silent room jutsu that made it so that only Sarutobi and Naruto could hear each other.

"Dragon Volcano" Sarutobi replied

"WHAT!! Are you crazy Jiji! That's the most active volcano in the world, there's an eruption every hour!"

"Naruto till five years ago that Volcano never erupted. Then Inferuno came, he's making that happen. It's like a Physical Genjutsu where it's real but it doesn't erupt that much"

"Seriously?! I have to learn to do that" Naruto exclaimed.

"Anyway enough about that, get home and get ready your leaving in a week" With that Sarutobi ended the jutsu.

With that Sarutobi left the hospital as Naruto Shushin'ed away.

=One week later=

A lot had happened in the week Naruto was getting ready, he had to pack medical things, say goodbye to Hinata, make sure Kakashi came early, said goodbye to Tenzo or to him known as Yamato his first big brother and he had to say but to Ayame, Teuchi, Sarutobi, Konohamaru and Gai.

As he got to the gates, he was relieved to see Kakashi ahead and as he got to him said

"Ready to go?"

"Of course Naruto" Kakashi replied without looking at him, still reading his perv book. With that they left through the gates and to Dragon Volcano.

The journey had been long and unexpected. On their way there the met a uncountable number of traps and it only got harder as they were entering the region of the volcano as the ashes from a previous eruption came and strangled the air from them.

As they reached the stairs leading to the top of the volcano they sighed, it seems the torture wasn't over as they treaded the up the volcano.

==On top of the volcano==

As they reached the top, they saw a massive, beautiful and magnificent Mansion with lush, green plains in front of it. They saw one boy and one man practicing though the boy looked like he was going to collapse.

As the boy collapsed into the arms of the man, the man turned to them and said

"So you must be Naruto." The curios look on the man's face, made Naruto happy this was probably Inferuno Ryuu and he was curious in him.

"You look kind of weak" The man said surprisingly

Sweat dropping and doing the anime style drop, Naruto got up and shouted

"WHAT I've trained with Konoha's finest!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the man.

Completely ignoring him "And why are you so short!"

"I'm not short! Damn it!" Naruto shouted in rage

Ignoring him again Inferuno then stated "Well, seems I have to change that. Oh I'm Inferuno Ryuu by the way the boy in my arms is Hogosha Enko Ryuu (Guardian Flame Dragon) but call him anyone you want"

"Let's start training now five hundred laps up and down the stairs" Inferuno stated calmly.

"What! Are you mad, dizzy, wacky, crazy, are you on crack! FIVE HUNDERD laps!"

"Hey it's your choice but if you don't do it you're not allowed in my house"

"Fine!" Pouting Naruto reluctantly ran up and down the stairs.

Sighing "Youths today"

Finished!

Sorry for it being short, but please review and don't forget to check my forum! I made a village (I'm not Kage, No Kage at all) and we need 3 more Oc's for the guardians of the villages! New poll on my profile and last poll results and the winners are!

Sabre-toothed-Tiger and Eagle they got the most votes so they win!

Review.

Please.

Pretty Please.

With Cherries and a ShikaTema on the side.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. AN

I'm Sorry. I'm stopping this story for some time. It would be stupid of me to lead you on like this. I have too much ideas going through my head and I'm too busy with just a lot of things. It may come up again in my half-term. Other than that check out my profile and forum or do what you want. Also look out for my new story Naruto: Master of the Rasengan. Ruler of the Chidori. I really like the idea for that so that is another reason I'm putting this on hold.

Once Again, Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Eh.

This is hard. I'm sad to say, I'm putting both of my stories [Master of the Rasengan, Ruler of the Chidori] and [ANBU Commander] up for adoption. I just don't have the time anymore to update, and I don't wanna do this.

I'm really sorry, but hopefully a better author can fix this and please you guys. Just PM me or review this story if you want to do it. Of course I need to check your writing skills. Actually maybe not. We'll see.

Also most of my story ideas are up for adoption.

So again, sorry! Forgive me.

--IN-FUR-NO


	8. READ THIS IMPORTANT

Alright guys. I've got a bit of my drive back to write. Now. Do you want me to:

Carry on writing, but take my time. I may be a bit slow sometimes

Stop writing and try to find a better author to adopt the stories.

Rewrite the stories.

Stop the stories but start a new one. (Toranpu no Naruto on my profile.)

Give me a suggestion

Yeah so that's it. Just in a review tell me your answer and whatever answer gets the most votes that's the one I'll do. I really wanna do Toranpu no Naruto though as I feel ANBU Commander and Ruler of the Rasengan and Master of the Chidori (?) Are ways out of my writing league.

So...Yeah. That's it. I feel like I've gotten better in writing.

Thanks. I really hope I get answers for this.


End file.
